I Love You
by kim.faeyeon
Summary: Taeyeon dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari, muncul seseorang diantara kehidupan mereka. Kai yang cemburu, membuat sebuah rencana, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan membuat Taeyeon menjadi seperti ini...


Judul : I Love You.

Cast : - Kim Jongin (EXO) aka Kai.

- Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) aka Taeyeon.

- Oh Sehoon (EXO) aka Sehun.

(Other Cast) : - Oh Sehyun (OC)

- Hwang Miyoung, Kwon Yuri, Kim Hyoyeon (SNSD) aka Taeyeon's best friend.

- Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan (EXO) aka Kai's best friend.

- Choi Sooyoung (SNSD) aka Sooyoung.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

Lenght : 6.373 kata (One Shoot)

Summary : Taeyeon dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari, muncul seseorang diantara kehidupan mereka. Kai yang cemburu, membuat sebuah rencana, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan membuat Taeyeon menjadi seperti ini...

Author Notes : Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun readers, Kim Faeyeon imnida! Aku newbie, ff abal-abal, yah harap maklum! Disini aku jodohin Kai sama Taeyeon #D.O : What? Awas lu, thor! #me : iye.. gue fujosshi kok! Ntar gue buatin deh! Sekian dulu dari aku! Annyeong! Ppyong!~ Saranghae! Salam E. X. O.!

Its EXOTaeng!

Don't Like Don't Read!

presents..

I Love You

Author POV

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di belahan bumi ini. Dapat kita lihat orang-orang sudah mulai memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mari kita lihat salah satu kamar di sebuah apertement itu. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang menggeliat nyaman di kasurnya. Dan...

KRIIIING~

Alarmnya berbunyi membuat pemuda itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kai POV

KRIIIING~

HAP! Hah! Aku langsung terduduk kaget mendengar alarmku berbunyi.

"Hah! Euumh!~"

Dan aku terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahku gara-gara bunyi alarm ini!

Kok aku jadi nyalah-in alarmnya, ya? Hehehehehe! Aku juga tidak tahu!

Mau tahukah kalian tentang mimpi indahku tadi?

Mengapa aku menyebutnya sebuah mimpi indah?

Ya, tadi aku bermimpi bahwa aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih cantikku, Taeyeon. Aku sangat mencintainya! Lebih dari rasa cintaku pada tokoh Krong di Pororo! Yah, kenapa aku memilih seorang Kim Taeyeon untuk menjadi kekasihku? Karena, dia cantik, pintar, mandiri, bijaksana, rajin... Dan satu alasan pasti, karena dia adalah jodohku! ^^

Hahahaha! Membayangkannya, membuatku merindukannya! Aku-pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku. Tapi, sebelum itu aku memasukkan 2 lembar roti ke mesin pemanggang rotiku dulu.

_5 menit kemudian~_

Setelah mandi, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan memakan roti panggangku.

Oh, ya! Aku hidup di sebuah apertement pemberian ayahku. Sewaktu kecil, aku tinggal di Kanada. Aku tidak suka berada di sana. Sekarang aku sudah SMA kelas 2 di NSHS Seoul, dan aku sudah bisa mandiri dan aku memilih tinggal di Korea sendirian dan bertempat tinggal di apertement ini. Sebuah apertement sederhana dan simpel.

PIK PIK PIK PIK~ CKLEK~

BLAM ~

Setelah memasukkan _password_ pintu kamar apertementku ini, aku menutupnya. Aku-pun berjalan menuju lift untuk turun, mengambil sepedaku dan berangkat ke sekolahku. Tiba-tiba..

"Kai!" teriak seorang gadis yang sudah kukenali dan aku sangat membencinya! Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku.

"Kai! Tunggulah!" teriaknya.

HUH! Bagaimana aku tidak membencinya, kalau tingkahnya begini terus! Selalu mengikutiku, seperti hantu! Dia adalah Oh Sehyun. Entah dia berasal dari mana, mungkin dari negara antah berantah!

Dan aku langsung berlari.

HUP~

Aku langsung melompat masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet-mencet tombol agar lift ini segera tertutup dan turun.

GREEP~

Pintu lift tertutup dan aku merasa sangat lega. Ya, seperti ini lah aku setiap pagi hari. Di buat serangan jantung oleh Oh Sehyun yang gila itu!

Lift-pun turun langsung menuju ke tempat parkir-an.

_Di Tempat Parkir Apertement Byeol~_

Setelah membuka kunci sepedaku, aku bersiap untuk mengayuhnya. Kututup kembali pintu tempat parkir apetementku itu dan mulai mengendarai motorku untuk keluar dari sini.

"Kai!" Aduh! Si Sehyun lagi! Aku-pun langsung mengayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin.

Setelah jarak antara aku dan sepedaku agak jauh dari apertement, aku menolehkan kepalaku. Ah! Untung saja, Sehyun tidak mengikutiku, karena sekolah Sehyun berbeda denganku. Aku-pun mulai mengayuh sepedaku lagi dengan santai namun cepat.

_Di Sekolah~_

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku langsung memarkirkan sepedaku. Dapat kulihat, Taeyeon sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Langsung saja aku berlari menjemputnya.

GREP!~

Kedua tanganku menutup kedua mata indahnya.

"Hah! Siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan kaget.

"Siapa coba?" tanyaku.

"Ehm, sebetar! Kayaknya... Kamu Kai, kan? Iya, kan?" tebaknya dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia mengenaliku melewati suaraku ini.

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa?" tanyaku menggodanya sambil mempererat peganganku.

"Ah! Kim Jongin! Cepat lepaskan!" pintanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, gimana? Kenapa kamu minta segera dilepasin? Pasti kamu sudah sangat merindukanku, yaa?" godaku panjang lebar.

"Aiish! Apaan, sih! Cepat lepaskan! Kalau tidak, kita putus!" ancamnya. Sebentar.. PUTUS?! TIDAAK! Langsung saja kulepaskan peganganku.

"Taeyeonku sayang, jangan putusin aku, ya? Jangan, ya? Jangaan? Tolong.. Taeyeon, jangan putusin aku, ya?" pintaku. Ya, aku sangat mencintai Taeyeonku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau tanpa Taeyeon?

"Heh, Kai! Biasa aja kali! Ehm.. Putusin tidak, ya? Jangan, ah!" ucapnya.

"Y-yang bener? Tidak jadi diputusin? Ma-" ucaapanku terputus.

"Tapi ada satu syarat!" ujarnya.

"Syaratnya apa?" tanyaku. Apapun syaratnya akan kukerjakan, asal jangan putuskan aku dan Taeyeon!

"Kamu harus menari plus menyanyi No No No-nya A-pink dengan gerakan se-seksi dan se-imut mungkin! Cepat! Mau tidak? Tidak mau, ya udah! Kita putus!" ucapnya cepat.

"E-eh! Iya aku mau! _Seulpeun hajima! No No No!~_" jawabku cepat dan langsung menari, plus menyanyi. Kugerakan badanku sesuai lagu dan permintaan Taeyeon, seksi dan imut. Aduuh! Ini bukan gayaku!

"Heumph.. heumph.." dapat kudengar Taeyeon menahan tawanya. Huh! Untung dia pacarku, kalau tidak, pasti dia sudah kubuat menangis!

Aku melanjutkan bagianku sampai akhir. Dan pas disaat aku menyelesaikannya...

"Huahahahahahahahahahaha!" ledakan tawa menyambutku. Bukan hanya Taeyeon yang menertawaiku, tetapi semua orang yang ikut melihatku juga tertawa. Sebagian orang juga melirikku dengan tatapan sinis seolah-olah mengatakan "Orang Gila!". Kulihat Taeyeon sudah sampai menangis! Aaaaahhh! Mau ditaruh mana wajahkuuuu?

"Sudah! Diam! Pergi! Per-Gi!" teriakku.

Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarku. Oke, aku yang akan menghindar.

Kugendeng tangan Taeyeon menjauh menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa, aku akan mengantarkannya ke kelas, sampai dia duduk dengan manis, lalu aku akan menuju ke kelasku sendiri.

"Hahahaha! Ma-ma-kasih, ya, atas tarianmu tadi! Kamu hebat banget, loh! Kamu imut banget! Goyangan pinggulmu tadi sangat seksi! Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang seksi itu sangat mendukung! Hahaha!" ucap Taeyeon sambil tertawa dan mengelus pipiku.

Huh! Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap senang. Aku terpejam menikmati halus dan hangatnya tangan Taeyeon di pipiku. Aku senang bisa melihat wajah bahagianya.

Aku sadar. Bahwa aku terlalu menikmati dan Taeyeon yang sekarang sudah jatuh memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Sudah sana masuk!" perintahku.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa nanti, ya, kekasihku yang hitam namun imut dan seksiii! Hahahahaha!" jawab Taeyeon.

"Hhm.." jawabku.

Kulihat Taeyeon sudah duduk di bangkunya dan mulai berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Aku-pun meninggalkan Taeyeon dan berjalan menuju ke kelasku sendiri.

Setelah sampai di kelasku...

"Woi, Kai!" teriak Chanyeol, sahabatku.

Saat aku akan membalas sapaannya, tiba-tiba...

DUK!

Kakiku tersandung sebuah kaki meja.

CRIING~

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak enak dihatiku. Jangan-jangan...

Ada yang terjadi dengan Taeyeon?!

Langsung saja aku berlari menuju kelas Taeyeon.

"Hei, Kai! Kau kenapa?!" dapat kudengar samar-samar teriakan Chanyeol. Tapi, aku tak menggubrisnya. Tujuan utamaku sekarang adalah Taeyeon.

'_Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyeon! Tolong, ya Tuhan! Tolong!'_ batinku.

Aku sampai di kelas Taeyeon.

"Huh.. huh.." sebentar, aku mau mengisi oksigenku dulu. Jarak antara kelasku dengan Taeyeon sangat jauh. Aku pojok lantai 2 dan kelas Taeyeon di pojok lantai 3. Sekolah kami sangat elit dan terkenal. Banyak siswa-siswi yang pintar dan kaya didalamnya. Satu angkatan kelas di bagi menjadi 10 ruang kelas. Dan ruangan itu sangat luas, bisa dibayangkan betapa luasnya sekolahku ini, bukan?

Langsung kulihat Taeyeon. Taeyeon baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua menatapku dan berbisik-bisik. Setelah itu, Taeyeon menemuiku.

"Kenapa, Kai? Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Hhm.. Tidak, sih.. Tapi.." ucapku menggantung.

"Tapi? Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang telapak tanganku.

"Tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat firasat buruk..." ucapku pelan.

"Ooh.. Ternyata hanya begitu.. Kira-in kenapa! Ya sudah, itu belum pasti firasat buruk. Lupakan saja! Sudah sana cepat masuk ke kelasmu! Keburu nanti gurunya masuk!" perintah Taeyeon.

"T-tapi kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya... Aku baik-baik saja, Kai Jelek! Sudah sana masuk!" usir Taeyeon. Datang jauh-jauh, eh, malah diusir!

"Aku jelek? Lalu kenapa kamu mau jadi pacar seorang Kai yang jelek ini?" ucapku menggodanya.

"Aiiish! Karena, aku mencintaimu! Sudah sana cepat pergiiii!" ujarnya cepat.

"Hahahahahaha! Iya, aku juga mencintaimu! Aku pergi dulu, ya? Daaa~" pamitku.

"Pergi! Pergi! Lariii! Cepat lariiii!" dapat kudengar dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas menyuruhku untuk berlari secepat mungkin.

Semoga firasat buruk itu hanya firasatku saja.

Kai POV selesai

Taeyeon POV

Setelah Kai menghilang dari pandanganku, aku-pun masuk ke kelas kembali.

Kai, Kai! Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku takut suatu hari nanti akan kehilangan dia. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya ataupun dia yang meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintanya. Semoga cintaku dan Kai dapat abadi selamanya.

"WOY!"

Aku langsung kaget dan terjungkal. Sungguh! Siapa, sih!

Kuangkat kepalaku keatas dan kutemukan seorang Hwang Miyoung, alias Tiffany yang sedang tersenyum lima jari.

Huh! Ternyata Tiffany! Awas, ya! Untung dia sahabatku, jika tidak, kuyakin dia akan pulang dengan wajah biru. Jangan remehkan aku, loh! Begini-gini, badanku cukup kuat untuk membuat orang babak belur. Meskipun, suatu hari nanti semua kekuatanku akan menghilang.

"Ngelamun terus! Mikirin siapa, sih? Kai, ya?" goda Tiffany. Apa-apaan, nih!

"Ya! Kau ini! Bukannya membantu bangunin aku malah menggoda!" jawabku dengan marah. Kakiku sedikit sakit, akibat insiden terjungkal kaget barusan.

"Iya, iya! Eh, lanjut ngomongnya, yuk? Udah ditungguin yang lain, tuh! Keburu gurunya datang!" tawar Tiffany sambil membantuku untuk bangun.

"Ya udah, yuk!" jawabku.

Kami-pun bercerita-cerita lagi. Banyak yang kami bahas saat ini. Mungkin hari ini gurunya terlambat, buktinya sampai sekarang kelas belum dimulai.

"Hei! Tahu, tidak? Katanya akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini! Dan dia akan masuk di kelas kita!" cerita Yuri.

Hhm.. Siswa baru, teman baru, sepertinya menarik!

"Siapa? Siapa?" aku-pun langsung bertanya pada Yuri.

"Hhm.. Aku tidak tahu! Aku, sih, dengar itu dari anak kelas sebelah, tapi katanya itu sudah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak sekolah!" jelas Yuri.

"Wah! Bagus, dong?! Kalau misalnya perempuan, semoga dia cantik, fashionista, dan penggemar pink!" ucap Tiffany.

"Huuu! Pink, Pink! Itu, sih, hanya maumu!" ucapku sambil sedikit menoyor kepalanya.

"Apaan, sih?! Hehehehehe!" ucapnya cengengesan.

"Kalau dia laki-laki, semoga dia tampan, tinggi, putih, pintar, lalu dia menjadi pacarkuu.. Tidak seperti Si Telinga lebar itu!" harap Hyoyeon. Tapi, pasti dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kai.

"Huh! Bodoh! Kamu itu cocok tahu bersama Chanyeol!" ujar kami ber-tiga bersamaan tepat di atas kepala Hyoyeon.

CKLEK~

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Ibu guru BoA. Bu BoA adalah guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi di kelas kami. Dan dia... Sebentar, sepertinya Bu BoA membawa seorang laki-laki. Apakah laki-laki itu yang akan menjadi teman baru kita, ya?

"Ya, selamat pagi!" ucap Bu BoA.

"Pagi, Bu!" ucap kami sekelas.

"Oke. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar rumor bahwa akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini yang akan berada di kelas kalian, bukan?" Bu BoA.

"Iya, Bu!" jawab kami.

"Oke. Sekarang, Ibu akan menunjukkan siapa anak itu kepada kalian. Ehm, kau siswa baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Dosen BoA terhadap seseorang di luar kelas.

Semua siswi di kelasku-pun mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Aku sendiri? Ya jelas aku hanya diam. Aku-kan duduk sendiri.

Anak itu-pun masuk.

Dan benar dugaanku! Laki-laki tadi adalah seorang siswa yang akan menjadi teman se-kelas kita. Tiba-tiba...

PUK!~

Ada sebuah remasan kertas yang sukses mengenai kepalaku. Kutengok ke belakang, untuk melihat siapa yang melempariku tadi. Ternyata...

Tiffany.

Tiffany mengisyaratkan aku untuk membuka dan membaca remasan kertas tadi. Dan akhirnya kubuka dan kubaca.

"_Taeyeon! Kau lihat anak laki-laki itu? Ah, dia sangat tampan!_

_Untung saja aku belum punya pacar! Beberapa hari ini, rencananya, aku akan menembaknya!_

_Kuyakin dia pasti akan duduk bersamamu, maka dari itu..._

_Bantu dekatkan aku dengannya, ya?_

_Kuyakin usahamu pasti berhasil! Kalau perlu, jodohkan aku dengannya!_

_Kkkkkkkk! Terima Kasih! ^^ Ppyong!~"_

Yah, kurang lebih isinya begitu.

Aku-pun menengok kebelakang lagi dan memberi 2 jempol kepadanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku bisa. Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya? Dia langsung ber-yes-yes! sendiri.

"Hwang Miyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Dosen BoA.

"E-eh, a-anu, Bu, euhm, tidak jadi!" jawab Tiffany dengan gugup.

Hahahahahaha! Kena kau, Tiffany!

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" tiba-tiba siswa baru itu menyapa kita. Dengan gayanya yang...

Dingin.

"Pagi!" jawab kami.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehoon. Biasa dipanggil Sehun(Sehoon). Aku pindahan dari China. Terima kasih. Senang bertemu kalian" ucapnya dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu dingin. Oh! Dan satu lagi... Datar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" jawab kami.

"Oh Sehun, kau duduk bersama... Euhm... Kim Taeyeon! Kim Taeyeon, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Bu BoA.

Langsung saja kuangkat tanganku dan tersenyum kepada... Euhm, Se.. Se.. Sehun!

"Oke, Sehun, kau sudah lihat dimana tempat dudukmu, kan? Silahkan duduk! Dan kau, Taeyeon! Saat istirahat nanti, kau harus mengenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada Sehun!" ucap Bu BoA.

"Baik, Bu!" jawabku.

"Oke, terima kasih sebelumnya atas perhatianmu!" ucap Bu BoA padaku.

Dengan itu, Sehun mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku, lebih tepatnya bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahku.

"Oke, semuanya! Buka buku paket Biologi kalian pada halaman 143!" perintah Bu BoA. Aku, sih, sudah membukanya dari tadi.

Sehun sudah duduk disampingku, saatnya berkenalan!

"Hai, Sehun! Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taeyeon. Kamu bisa memanggilku Taeyeon!" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ya" jawabnya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas! Jangan lupa, ditambah dingin dan datar! Ya Tuhan! Makhluk macam apa ini?! Wajahnya sama sekali tidak megeluarkan ekspresi, alias datar! Dan tanganku? Dia tidak menjabatnya!

"Oh, ya sudah! Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu!" ucapku sambil menarik kembali tanganku.

Dan diabaikan. Kami-pun mulai membahas pelajaran Biologi bersama Bu BoA.

Sebelumnya, aku mengetik pesan untuk Kai untuk di bacanya.

"_Kai, maaf sebelumnya aku mengirim pesan di saat jam pelajaran._

_Kai, maaf, nanti aku tidak bisa istiraha bersamamu._

_Aku ditunjuk Bu BoA untuk mengenalkan sekolah ini pada seorang siswa baru._

_Siapa dia?! Nanti akan kuceritakan!_

_Terimakasih! Daa!~ Aku mencintaimu! ^^" _

BLUSH!~

Pipiku merona disaat aku mengetik kata-kata 'Aku mencintaimu'. Walaupun hanya tulisan, aku sangat merona. Mengingat perjuangan Kai untuk mendapatkanku, mengingatkanku akan besarnya rasa cinta Kai padaku. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku sangat mencintai Kai.

Taeyeon POV selesai

_Waktu dipercepat~_

Kai POV

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Langsung saja, aku keluar dan berlari menuju kelas Taeyeon.

Sesampainya disana...

'_Loh, mana Taeyeon? Kok, Taeyeon tidak ada? Biasanya-kan dia menungguku sampai menjemputnya? Atau Taeyeon...' _muncul-lah banyak pertanyaan tentang Taeyeon di otakku.

Kulihat Tiffany yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju ke kantin bersama Yuri dan Hyoyeon. Langsung saja kutanya mereka tentang dimana Taeyeon,

"Tiff, dimana Taeyeon?" tanyaku pada Tiffany.

"Loh? Yul, katanya Taeyeon tadi mengirim pesan pada Kai, kok, malah sekarang Kai tidak tahu, sih?" tanya Tiffany pada Yuri.

"Iya, memang benar, kok! Aku yang melihatnya sendiri. Taeyeon mengirim pesan padamu di saat awal-awal akan di mulainya jam pelajaran." jelas Yuri.

"Coba kamu cek ponselmu! Bisa saja ponselmu mati, sehingga pesan dari Taeyeon tidak masuk." usul Hyoyeon.

Langsung saja kuambil ponselku yang berada di saku. Benar, ponselku mati.

"Hyo, kau pasti calon peramal, kan? Impianmu akan segera terwujud, Hyo!" celetukku pada Hyoyeon.

"Hah? Maksudmu, ucapan Hyoyeon barusan betul?" tanya Yuri bingung.

"Iya! Dugaan Hyoyeon sangat tepat pada sasaran. Lihat! Ponselku memang mati." jelasku.

"Eh, iya, benar! Wah, Hyo! Kau memang calon peramal yang handal, ya?!" ucap Tiffany dan Yuri hampir bersamaan.

"Ah! Kalian bisa saja, deh!" ucap Hyoyeon malu-malu.

Hahahaha! Akhirnya kami tertawa bersama, melihat wajah malu Hyoyeon yang sangat lucu. Tetapi, dimana Taeyeon?

"Hei! Tapi kalian pastinya tahu dimana Taeyeon sekarang, kan? Yul, kamu yang melihat isi pesan Taeyeon, kamu pastinya tahu dimana keberadaan Taeyeon, kan?" tanyaku dan menunjuk Yuri yang mengetahui pesan Taeyeon.

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah, sih... Eh, iya! Aku inget! Tadi di pesannya, Taeyeon bilang bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa istirahat denganmu, Taeyeon sedang mengenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada seorang siswa baru!" jelas Yuri.

Memangnya ada siswa baru, ya? Siapa? Pindahan dari mana? Kok, aku tidak tahu? Atau memang aku-nya saja yang ketinggalan informasi?

"Emangnya, siapa siswa baru itu?" tanyaku pada Yuri.

"Rahasia! Di pesan itu, Taeyeon bilang bahwa dia akan memberitahumu nanti!" ucap Yuri.

"Ooh.. Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu, ya?" pamitku pada mereka.

"Ya!" jawab TiffYulHyo serempak.

_Diluar Kelas~_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di luar kelas. Niatnya, sih, mau mencari dan ekedar meng-cek keadaan Taeyeon. Tapi, aku bingung harus mulai dari ruangan apa, lantai apa? Sudah kubilang, kan, bahwa sekolahku ini sangat luas dan besar!

"Kai!" tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki aku dari belakang, langsung saja kutengokkan kepalaku. Dan ternyata itu Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada mereka, setelah mereka sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat bersama Taeyeonmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Euhm, sebenarnya, sekarang itu aku sedang mencari Taeyeon. Kata Yuri, Taeyeon sedang memperkenalkan sudut-sudut sekolah ini pada siswa baru. Nah, aku sedang mencari dan sekedar meng-cek keberadaan Taeyeon." jelasku panjang lebar sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ooh... Tadi, sih, waktu aku sama Chanyeol mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru, aku melihat Taeyeon bersama seorang laki-laki berada di depan ruang administrasi!" ucap Kris.

"Berarti mereka sekarang ada di lantai 1?" tebakku.

"Iya.." jawab Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan.

"Terima kasih!" dengan perktaan itu aku langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka dan berlari menuju lantai 1.

"Hei! Hei!" dapat kudengar teriakan Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Sekarang, aku sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 1. Ingat! Disekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya 'Lift', jadi semua warga sekolah harus menaiki dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dan bisa dibayangkan bukan betapa capeknya yang berada di lantai 5? Untung saja, aku hanya di lantai 2! Tapi, Taeyeon... Aku sedih, melihat wajah capeknya saat menaiki atau menuruni tangga.

Entah kenapa, dia sangat rapuh...

Dan.. Nah! Itu Taeyeon!

Langsung saja kuikuti Taeyeon yang sekarang berada di ruang lab. Bahasa. Yah, dia bersama seorang siswa yang bisa di golongkan tampan. Resiko memiliki kekasih pintar! Jujur saja, aku cemburu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Jarakku dengan Taeyeon sekarang sangat jauh. Tapi, walaupun jauh, aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Sekarang, mereka mulai berjalan kembali menuju ruang yang berada di sebelahnya. Dan aku? Aku masih setia mengintip mereka dari balik tembok ini.

Mereka mulai berjalan, dan aku mulai akan mengikuti mereka lagi...

TAP! Ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundakku. Dan ternyata itu Chanyeol dan Kris lagi... Oh, ya! Kuperkenalkan Chanyeol dan Kris! Chanyeol dan Kris adalah kedua sahabatku. Kami sudah bersama sejak waktu kami SMP. Chanyeol belum punya pacar, tapi sedang pendekatan dengan Hyoyeon. Sedangkan Kris sudah punya pacar, yaitu Yuri.

"Hei, Kai! Kenapa kamu pakai mengintip-intip segala?" tanya Chanyeol. Euh, Chanyeol! Seperti dia tidak tahu maksudku saja!

"Ssst, diam, Chanyeol! Aku seperti ini, supaya Taeyeon tidak tahu bahwa aku ada disini! Kau pasti sudah pernah kuceritakan bahwa Taeyeon tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu!" bisikku

"Hei, apa kamu tidak lapar? Ayo, kita ke kantin, sebelum waktu istirahatnya habis!" ajak Kris.

Iya juga, sih! Perutku ini sudah sangat lapar.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" aku-pun menerima ajakan mereka. Taeyeon, jaga dirimu, ya?!

Kai POV selesai

Sehun POV

Sekarang aku berada di depan ruang lab. Musik bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Taeyeon.

Jujur saja, sepertinya, aku menyukainya. Dia pintar, cantik, tegas, dan kuat. Aku sebenarnya sudah capek diajak berkeliling dari lantai 3 sampai lantai 1! Ugh, capeknya! Dan dari tadi kita memakai tangga bukan lift! Herannya, Taeyeon masih saja kuat. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

Itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Aku ingin menyatakan rasa sukaku ini padanya, kapan ya? Ah, mungkin kapan-kapan! Tetapi, aku masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa deg-deg-an saat bersamanya dengan wajah datarku.

"Ini ruang lab. Musik. Ini akan menjadi ruang terakhir yang kujelaskan padamu hari ini. Di dalamnya ada berbagai macam alat musik yang lengkap. Apabila kamu ingin bermain di dalamnya, silahkan masuk saja! Ruangan ini biasa kita gunakan sebagai tempat latihan apabila ada pertunjukkan seni atau apa saja yang berkaitan dengan musik. Penjaga ruangan ini ada Pak Donghae. Mengerti, Sehun?" jelas Taeyeon sangat panjang dan sangat lebar.

"Ya, aku paham..." jawabku.

"Oke, penjelasan tentang sekolah hari ini sele-" ucap Taeyeon tapi kuputus.

"Kok, selesai? Kan, masih ada lantai 4 dan 5?" tanyaku.

"Itu dilanjut besok. Maaf, ya, Sehun. Aku harus pergi dulu! Besok aku janji akan melanjutkan yang tadi! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Taeyeon. Dan dengan itu dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku menuju arah... Sepertinya toilet.

Ah! Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lamaan bersama Taeyeon, tapi tidak apa-apa, deh! Besok, kan, masih bersama Taeyeon lagi!

Aku-pun mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas kembali.

Sehun POV selesai

Taeyeon POV

Kulihat toilet sepertinya kosong. Langsung saja aku masuk kesitu.

HOEK! HOEK!

Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Kucoba keluarkan semua isi perutku yang sangat sakit ini. Ah! Dan kepalaku sangat pusing, perutku juga terasa seperti sangat kembung.

Langsung saja kuambil obat pereda pusing dan sakit perutku dan langsung kutelan habis.

Ah! Obatnya langsung sedikit bereaksi, dan aku merasa agak baikan.

Ah! Seperti ini lah apabila aku terlalu kecapekan. Semua gejala penyakitku akan kambuh. Jujur saja aku sangat capek. Tenggorokanku juga sangat kering menjelaskan semua sudut-sudut sekolah ini. Dari lantai 3 menuju 2 dan 1. Bisa dibayangkan betapa capeknya!

Setelah merasa baikan, aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air wastafel di toilet.

Aku berkaca.

Aku sedih dan mataku-pun mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal yang selama ini kupendam dihadapan orang lain, terutama kekasihku, Kai.

Dapat kulihat warna kulitku semakin menguning.

Aku tahu, aku mengindap sebuah penyakit keturunan dari nenekku yang turun ke orang tuaku, lalu jatuh pada diriku dan saudara-saudaraku.

Dokter sudah menyarankan padaku agar mengikuti pengobatan saja. Ingin sekali kujalani pengobatan itu, tetapi apa daya? Gaji dari kerja paruh waktuku tidak cukup untuk biaya pengobatan itu.

Tidak ada satu-pun yang mengetahui penyakitku ini. Sahabatku yang paling terdekat, Tiffany, pun tidak tahu. Apalagi Kai... Memang dia sudah menanyakan padaku, tapi aku tetap bertahan untuk tidak berkata pada siapa-pun. Ya, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarku.

SRET~

Kuhapus air mataku dengan ibu jariku. Ya, aku harus kuat. Aku harus kuat menghadapi semuanya. Aku tahu, hidup di dunia itu sangat keras. Semua butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Dan aku percaya, bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Kubasuh lagi wajahku agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru menangis. Kuberi sedikit lip-gloss pada bibirku agar tidak terlihat pucat.

Aku keluar dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga-tangga dan menuju ke kelasku. Aku sudah terlambat, karena aku terlalu lama di toilet tadi.

_Di kelas~_

CKLEK~

Kubuka pintu kelas perlahan. Setelah menutupnya aku segera membungkukkan badanku menghadap Pak Kangta.

"Taeyeon, mengapa kau terlamabat?" tanya Pak Kangta.

"Maaf, Pak! Tadi saya ada urusan sebentar di luar, sekali lagi saya minta maaf!" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku lagi.

"Oke, silahkan duduk kembali! Anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!" ucap Pak Kangta.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju bangkuku. Dapat kulihat Sehun tersenyum padaku. Wah, suatu kemajuan dalam pertemanan! Aku berhasil membuat anak dingin itu menjadi tersenyum padaku! Aku harus menceritakannya pada Kai!

Aku-pun membalas senyumannya, duduk, dan mulai mendengarkan pelajaran.

PUK~

Sebuah surat mendarat di kepalaku. Dan setelah kubuka ternyata dari Yuri. Aku-pun mulai membacanya...

_To : Taeyeon. From : Yuri._

_Taeyeon, mengapa kau masuk terlambat?_

_Dari tadi kami mencemaskanmu!_

_Apalagi Kai! Dia terus bertanya pada kami sampai mulut kami berbusa untuk menjawabnya!-_- _

_Dan Kai terus mencarimu sehingga bel masuk berbunyi, dan dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelasnya dan menitipkanmu pada kami._

Sebegitukah paniknya Kai?

Kai... Andai aku mempunyai kekuataan untuk meyatakan padamu semua penyakitku ini, mungkin kau akan lebih repot dari pada ini... Aku mencintaimu, Kai...

Aku-pun mulai membalas suratku pada Yuri.

_To : Yuri. From : Taeyeon._

_Sebegitukah paniknya Kai?_

_Hhmm.. aku berharap dia baik-baik saja!_

_Tadi aku hanya ada sedikit urusan di toilet, aku baik-baik saja!^^_

_Sepertinya nanti aku akan langsung kerja,_

_Tolong sampaikan pada Kai, ya?!_

_Sampaikan juga bahwa aku menunggunya di Taman kota jam 10 malam nanti._

_Dan satu lagi!_

_Katakan bahwa aku selalu mencintainya!:$ _

Hihihi! Walaupun hanya lelucon bagi Yuri, tapi itu sebuah kenyataan untukku dan Kai!

Kulempar balik kertas jawaban surat Yuri kepadanya.

Setelah Yuri membacanya, dia sedikit tertawa mengejek dibagian akhir, dan memberikan satu jempolnya, berarti dia akan mengatakannya.

Taeyeon POV selesai

_Waktu dipercepat~_

Kai POV

Saatnya pulang sekolah, aku langsung membenahi bukuku dan berjalan ke loker. Rencanaku selanjutnya adalah menjemput Taeyeon dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Kai!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang meneriakkiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, ternyata itu Yuri.

"Hei, Kai! Kata Taeyeon, hari ini dia akan langsung bekerja. Dan dia akan menunggumu di Taman kota jam 10 malam nanti!" jelas Yuri.

"Oh, ya! Terima kasih, ya! Itu kamu sudah ditunggu sama Kris-mu!" ucapku sekaligus menggoda Yuri.

"Ih! Apaan sih! Kamu itu!" tolak Yuri malu-malu.

"Yuri, ayo pulang!" Kris yang ada di belakang Yuri langsung menggandeng tangannya, sehingga membuat Yuri kaget.

"Ya udah, kita pulang dulu, ya, Kai! Daa~" pamit Yuri.

Taeyeon menungguku nanti jam 10 malam di Taman kota. Oke! Tak sabar aku menunggu untuk bertemu Taeyeon!

Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkiran dan mengambil sepedaku.

Kukayuh sepedaku dengan cepat, sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 3 siang. Aku tidak mau kulitku yang hitam ini jadi bertambah hitam lagi!

Nanti jam 6 ada latihan basket sampai jam setengah 9, bermain ke rumah Chanyeol sampai jam 10, setelah itu pergi menemui Taeyeon, pas! Jadwal sudah kuatur, tinggal menjalaninya!

_Waktu dipercepat, pukul 23.30~_

"Kai.. Kai!" kudengar ada yan membangunkanku.

BYUUR!

Tiba-tiba aku disiram air oleh seseorang, yang ternyata itu Kris.

"Ya! Mau sampai kau tertidur di rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh! Aku ketiduran, ya?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Iya! Dan juga, jangan lupa cek ponselmu!" ucap Kris.

Aku-pun menyalakan ponselku. Ada 35 pesan dan 20 panggilan tak terjawab. Setelah kulihat ternyata itu semua dari Taeyeon... Astaga! Aku lupa bahwa aku harus ke Taman kota!

"Chan, ini jam berapa?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Ini.. Ehm, jam setengah 12. Oh ya, katanya kau mau bertemu Taeyeon di Taman kota?" tanya Chanyeol.

Langsung saja aku bergegas mengambil jaket dan tasku lalu keluar dari kamar dan rumah Chanyeol. Aku berlari menuju Taman kota. Sampai lupa, kalau aku membawa sepeda. Tapi, kulanjut saja lari-anku.

Sesampai di Taman kota, aku tak melihat siapa-siapa. Taman kota sudah sepi. Pasti Taeyeon juga sudah pulang dari tadi!

Argh! Ini semua salahku! Kenapa aku harus ketiduran! Lalu, Taeyeon bagaimana?!

AAARGGH! Hari ini begitu buruk!

Langsung saja aku kembali menuju rumah Chanyeol mengambil sepedaku dan pergi ke kost-kostan Taeyeon, sekedar meng-cek keadaannya.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku cepat, untung saja ini sudah malam, jadi jalanan sepi.

Sesampainya aku di kost-kostan Taeyeon, aku langsung menemui sang ibu kost.

"Bu, Taeyeon-nya sudah pulang, belum?" tanyaku pada sang ibu kost.

"Iya, tadi ada seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang mengantarkannya ke sini!" jawabnya.

"Ehm, siapa, bu?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, nak Kai, saya kurang tahu!" ujarnya.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih, bu! Saya titip Taeyeon, ya?" pamitku.

"Ya.." jawabnya.

Ah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja, lah!

_Pagi Harinya~_

HOAAHM! Aku menguap sebentar, kali ini aku bangun dengan sendirinya, tanpa alarm. Tapi, setelah aku cek jam alarmku...

Apa?! Jam setengah 8?! Langsung saja aku memakai seragam sekolahku, tanpa mandi. Kusemprotkan sedikit parfum, agar bau badanku tidak terlalu menyengat. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke sekolah.

_Sesampainya di NSHS Seoul_

Ugh! Pastilah aku terlambat! Setelah kuparkirkan sepedaku, aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku.

CKLEK~ Kubuka pintu kelasku pelan. Aku takut, hari ini pelajaran Pak Yunho.

"Heh, Kai! Cepat masuk, gurunya belum datang!" teriak Chanyeol yang sedang ada di sudut pojok kelas.

Belum datang, ya, gurunya? Ya sudah, langsung saja aku mauk ke dalam kelas.

Setelah Pak Yunho masuk dan meminta maaf karena terlambat, kami melangsung pembelajaran seperti biasa.

_Waktu Istirahat~_

Aku ingin menemui Taeyeon, meminta maaf karena kemarin malam aku tidak jadi menemuinya.

Di perjalanan, aku bertemu TiffYulHyo.

"Hei! Kok, kalian tidak bersama Taeyeon?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kata Taeyeon, sih, dia masih ada urusan sebentar. Coba kamu cari! Mungkin dia ada di tempat favoritnya!" jawab Hyoyeon.

Karena sekarang aku berada di lantai bawah, aku akan pergi ke Taman belakang sekolah, salah satu tempat favorit Taeyeon.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung melihat Taeyeon dan dia berduaan bersama siswa baru kemarin. Dapat kudengar samar-samar pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyeon!

Apa?!

Aku memundurkan langkahku ke belakang.. Terus.. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berlari menuju atap sekolah..

_Di Atap Sekolah_

Hah! Hah! Hah!~ Kuatur deru nafasku yang tidak beraturan, karena aku berlari dari lantai 1 sampai atap. Capek!

Oke, cukup! Aku sudah sangat cemburu dengan Taeyeon! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Pikiranku kacau...

Apa mungkin aku harus memanfaatkan Sehyun, ya?

Oke, aku akan memanfaatkan Sehyun!

Kurogoh ponsel yang berada di sakuku. Sehyun sering mengirimiku pesan atau menelfonku, walaupun tidak kuangkat. Dan aku tidak menyimapan kontak Sehyun.

Nah, ini, sepertinya ini nomor Sehyun. Ugh, dengan berat hati aku harus menelfonnya.

"Halo?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Mungkin dia Sehyun.

"Ehm, Sehyun, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyaku pada Sehyun.

"Eh, Kai! Kau mau aku jadi kekasihmu? Ah, Kai! Aku mencintaimu!" ucapnya. Ck, siapa juga yang mau menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku! Tapi, harus aku lakukan demi kelancaran rencanaku.

"Eh.. Iya, tapi hanya sebagai kekasih bohongan! Kau ingat! Hanya kekasih bohongan! Kau tidak boleh berlaku macam-macam padaku! Paham?" jelasku.

"Kai.. Apa tidak bisa, kalau aku menjadi kekasih asli-mu?" pintanya.

"Hei! Kau menyukaiku, kan? Kau ingin aku bahagia, kan? Maka dari itu, kau harus mau jadi kekasih BOHONGAN ku! Kalau tidak mau, sih, ya sudah!" jawabku.

"Eh, iya-iya! Asal menjadi kekasih-" ucapnya tapi ku potong.

"Bohongan!" potongku.

"Iya.. Bohongan! Walaupun bohongan, aku mau, kok! Jadi bisa dimulai kapan? Besok?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Ingat tugasmu hanya menyamar sebagai pacar bohonganku. Tugas pertamamu besok adalah mengantarkanku ke sekolah, seolah-olah mesra, lalu kau bisa kembali ke sekolahmu." ujarku.

"Oke, siap! Tak sabar menunggu besok!" ucapnya.

"Terserahmu!" PIP~ Dengan itu ku akhiri acaraku menelfon Sehyun.

Maaf, Taeyeon...

Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, karena aku mencintaimu...

Aku mencintaimu, Taeyeon...

_Seminggu kemudian~_

Sudah seminggu lamanya aku terus seperti ini. Menghindari Taeyeon, berlaku mesra bersama Sehyun, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat membenci rencana gila-ku ini.

Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya Taeyeon tampak biasa saja dan semakin tambah dekat dengan siswa baru itu, yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

Jujur, hatiku sakit. Apalagi ditambah Sehyun yang semakin manja dan sok romantis bersamaku. Aku jijik melihatnya.

Sepertinya Taeyeon bahagia bersama Sehun.

KRIING~

Tak terasa, bel sekolah berbunyi. Yah seperti ini lah aku. Melamunkan Taeyeon terus menerus setiap hari, waktu, jam, bahkan detik..

Aku-pun keluar dari kelasku.

"Kai!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang meneriakiku, ternyata Sehyun.

"Kai.. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke kedai es krim? Lalu ke Lotte World!" usul Sehyun sambil menggendeng dan bergelayut di tanganku. Ugh!

"Lepas, Sehyun! Ingat tugasmu!" ujarku mengingatkannya.

"Tapi, kan.." tak kugubris ucapan Sehyun.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Taeyeon dan Sehun berjalan bersama, langsung saja aku menghampiri Sehyun dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Sehyun, aku setuju kalau kita ke kedai es krim lalu ke Lotte World! Bagaimana?" tanyaku berpura-pura baik pada Sehyun.

"Asiik! Ayo, Kai!" jawab Sehyun semangat.

Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Apa?! Taeyeon pingsan?

Langsung saja ku lepaskan Sehyun dan berlari menuju Taeyeon.

"Kai, aku bagaimana?" tanya Sehyun.

"Pulanglah! Tugasmu sudah selesai! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" jawabku pada Sehyun.

Setelah itu, aku hanya terfokus pada Taeyeon.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sehun.

"Minggir! Taeyeon itu pacarku!" jelasku.

Langsung saja kugendong Taeyeon ala pengantin baru dan berlari keluar sekolah.

Aku terus berlari untuk menemukan taksi yang akan mengantarkan kami ke Rumah Sakit.

Setelah aku menemukan taksi, aku langsung masuk ke taksi itu. Saat aku akan menutup pintunya...

"Aku ikut, akan kuceritakan semua yang terjadi." ucap Sehun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung saja kupersilahkan Sehun masuk dan ikut dengan kami. Sebelumnya, aku sudah berkata pada pak sopir taksi untuk mengantar kami ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Bertahanlah Taeyeon...

_Di Rumah Sakit Seoul_

Setelah sampai, aku langsung membayar uang taksinya dan memberi beberapa uang tips pada pak sopir.

Aku yang sedang menggendong Taeyeon dan Sehun yang berada di sebelahku, langsung berlari masuk ke rumah sakit itu.

"Suster! Suster! Tolong bawa dia ke UGD!" ucapku pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di depan kami dan menyerahkan Taeyeon yang sekarang tengah di dorong oleh sang suster dengan tempat tidur dorong menuju UGD.

"Harap ditunggu, ya?" pesan sang suster. Dan kami hanya mengangguk.

BLAM~ Pintu UGD ditutup.

Tubuhku merosot. Bulir kristal jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Ada apa dengan Taeyeon.

Aku terlalu melukai Taeyeon sampai Taeyeon seperti ini! Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks!

"Kai." panggil seseorang, yang kuyakini dia Sehun, sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Sabar, ya? Ayo duduk! Setelah itu, aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi." ucap Sehun sambil membantuku berdiri dan duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Kai, aku akan menceritakan semuanya.." ucap Sehun. Dan aku bersiap mendengarnya.

Kai POV dijeda

Sehun POV

"Kai, aku akan menceritakan semuanya.." ucapku.

"Kau cemburu disaat mengetahui bahwa aku yang mengantarkan Taeyeon ke kost-kostan malam hari dan saat kami berada di taman belakang sekolah, kan?" tanyaku.

"I.. Iya.." jawab Kai parau.

"Inilah yang sebenarnya..." ucapku memulai cerita..

_Flashback_

Yes! Aku satu restoran dengan Taeyeon! Satu kesempatan untukku!

_Pukul 21.50_

Tak terasa sekarang sudah malam. Para pekerja yang lain sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, termasuk aku, Taeyeon, dan Sooyoung, rekan kerja Taeyeon disini.

"Taeyeon, Sehun, aku pulang dulu, ya!" pamit Sooyoung pada kami.

"Ya!" jawab kami serempak.

"Taeyeon, apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyaku pada Taeyeon.

"Tidak.. Aku sedang janji pada seseorang di Taman kota, kenapa?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ehm, bolehkah aku mengantarmu, kan, tidak baik kalau seorang gadis keluar malam-malam seperti ini.." tanyaku pada Taeyeon sambil menggaru tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh, saja!" jawab Taeyeon.

Yes! Satu kesempatan emas lagi untukku!

"Hm.. Beres! Ayo, kita ke Taman kota!" ajak Taeyeon.

Kami-pun segera pergi ke Taman kota. Kata Taeyeon, jarak antara Taman kota dengan tempat kerja kami agak dekat. Jadi, kami cukup berjalan kaki saja.

Kami sampai disana tepat pukul 10.

_Satu jam kemudian~_

Kami sudah tepat satu jam menunggu disini, Taeyeon yang dari tadi gelisah dan bermain ponselnya sekarang sudah terlelap di pundakku.

Nah, aku bingung! Aku tidak tahu dimana Taeyeon tinggal..

Ah! Aku ingat! Kenapa tidak menelfon salah satu kontak yang ada di ponsel Taeyeon saja! Maaf, Taeyeon, aku lancang.

Kuambil ponselnya lalu mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya. Untung saja, posel Taeyeon tidak beri _password _yang macam-macam. Kubuka kontak yang paling sering dihubungi Taeyeon. Disitu ada 5 kontak, yang paling sering dihubungi adalah Hwang Tiffany dan Kim Kkamjong. Dan aku memilih Hwang Tiffany. Kutelfon kontak itu, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, baru diangkat.

"Halo, Taeyeon! Ada apa?" tanya suara diseberang sana. Kuyakin dia yang bernama Hwang Tiffany.

"Ehm, maaf, aku bukan Taeyeon. Bisakah ka-" ucapanku terputus.

"Hei! Siapa kamu? Ini bukan suara Kai! Kamu siapa? Kau penculik Taeyeon?" tanyanya.

Kai? Siapa dia? Apa mungkin sahabat Taeyeon?

"Hei, sabarlah! Aku Sehun, Oh Sehoon. Siswa baru yang tadi pagi. Sekarang Taeyeon bersamaku di Taman kota. Jangan tanya mengapa, akan kujelaskan nanti! Sekarang tolong jemput kami!" ucapku.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya dan PIIP~ Sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Aku-pun menunggu si Hwang itu menjemput kami. Sungguh di luar sini sangat dingin. Kulihat Taeyeon saja tidur sambil menggigil. Aku memakaikan jaketku padanya dan sekarang malah aku yang kedinginan.

"Sehun!" teriak seseorang yang kuyakini si Hwang itu. Dia berlari menuju kami.

"Ssst!" aku mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Hwang, apakah kau mengetahui tempat tinggal Taeyeon?" bisikku pada si Hwang.

"Iya, ayo cepat! Disini dingin!" ujar Tiffany. Aku-pun menggendong Taeyeon ke dalam mobil Tiffany. Ternyata, Taeyeon tinggal di kost-kostan. Satu poin lagi, mandiri!

Setelah meletakkan Taeyeon dalam kost-kostannya. Aku-pun berkenalan pada Hwang Tiffany itu. Panggilannya Tiffany. Dan aku mulai bercerita tentang dari awal sampai akhir.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Sebelum aku turun aku pamit dan mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu.

_Flashback selesai_

"Dan ini kejadiaan saat aku dan Taeyeon di Taman belakang sekolah itu, aku memang akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Taeyeon, tetapi Taeyeon menolakku. Taeyeon bilang dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia sangat mencintainya, yaitu kau, Kai.." ucapku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan parau.

"Ya. Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat Taeyeon. Keesokan harinya, saat Taeyeon dan aku melihatmu bersama Sehyun, dia pingsan, tapi kau tidak melihatnya. Langsung saja, kubawa dia ke UKS. Dia bercerita tentang semuanya, terutama penyakitnya.." ucapku panjang lebar.

"A-Apa? Penyakit? Taeyeon mengindap penyakit?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ya. Dia mengindap penyakit Kanker Hati jenis Angiosarcomas, kanker hati yang ganas dan langka, stadium akhir. Itu yang membuat kulitnya menguning, semakin kurus, sering muntah dan juga pusing. Dia baru mengetahui penyakitnya 1 bulan yang lalu.. Dia merahasiakan dari semua orang, karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya repot, khususnya " jelasku.

"Argh! Aarrgghh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" dapat kudengar teriakan frustasi Kai yang sekarang membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada dinding.

"Kai! Kai! Tenanglah! Tenang! Ini bukan salahmu, Taeyeon, ataupun aku! Disini tidak ada yang salah! Tenanglah, Kai!" teriakku menenangkan Kai.

"Hiks.. Aku menyeshaal.. Maafkan aku Taeyeon.. Maafkan aku juga Sehun.. Aku bodoh! Hiks.." dia meminta maaf padaku dan Taeyeon.

"Iya, Kai.. Tidak ada kata penyesalan, oke?" ucapku pada Kai.

"Saudara Kai?" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Kai, ternyata Dokter Donghae, dokter langganan Taeyeon.

"I-iya?" jawab Kai parau.

"Saudari Taeyeon sudah siuman, tapi sekarang dia sedang kritis. Kau Sehun, kan?" tanya Dokter Donghae padaku.

"Iya, dokter!" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Dok, bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Kai.

"Silahkan! Dari tadi, Taeyeon memanggil-manggil namamu, lebih baik kalian menemuinya sekarang! Saya permisi!" ucap Dokter Donghae.

Kamipun langsung masuk ke ruangan UGD.

Sehun POV selesai

Kai POV dilanjutkan

Aku dan Sehun masuk ke ruangan UGD.

"Kh-ai.." panggil Taeyeon rapuh.

Aku langsung berlari menuju Taeyeon yang berbaring tak berdaya di kasur UGD.

"Tae-Taeyeon... Ma-maaf, maafkan aku! Hiks! Hiks!" ucapku pada Taeyeon.

"Tidhak apa-apa, K-Kai... A-aku sudah mema-afkanmu..." jawab Taeyeon terbata-bata. Kulihat kedua mata indahnya mengeluarkan kristal-kristal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulihat.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak berkata padaku bahwa kau mengindap sebuah penyakit ganas, Taeyeon?! Kena-hiks!-pa?" tanyaku sambil menangis.

BRAK!~

"Taeyeon!" tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu UGD secara paksa dan menuju ke kasur Taeyeon, dan mereka adalah TiffYulHyoSoo serta ChanKris.

"Taeyeon, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tiffany, Yuri, dan Hyoyeon bersamaan.

"Taeyeon, mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Taeyeon, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ChanKris bersamaan.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK!" teriakku frustasi menghadapi mereka.

"Kalian tak lihat? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian sangat mengganggu Taeyeon!" teriakku.

"A-ku baik-baik sa-ja, Kh-Kai.." ucap Taeyeon.

"Se-semu-anya, w-waktu-khu ti-dak lama, a-ku min-ta maaf, y-ya?" ucap Taeyeon. Dan mereka semua mengangguk.

"Taeyeon, a-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kh-Kai, tenang-lah... Bi-sakah, k-kau men-chi-umku se-bentar?" pinta Taeyeon.

CUP~

Langsung saja kucium bibir Taeyeon. Tuhan, bisakah engkau memberhentikan waktu walau hanya sebentar? Aku ingin terus seperti ini..

Aku terpaksa melepas ciumanku. Aku takut Taeyeon kehabisan nafas.

"A-aku men-cinta-himu, Kai.." ucap Taeyeon terbata-bata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taeyeon!" jawabku.

"Se-sela-mat ting-gal se-muanya, se-la-mat ting-gal, Kai.." ucap Taeyeon, dengan itu tubuh Taeyeon melemah.

"Tae-Taeyeon! Taeyeon, bangun! Taeyeon, kau mendengarkanku, kan? Taeyeon! AAAARRRGGGHHH!" teriakku frustasi.

"Dokter! Suster! Tolong kami!" teriakku pada dokter dan para suster.

Dokter Donghae dan para suster-pun langsung bertindak. Mereka melakukan segala cara, termasuk menggunakan alat pemicu detak jantung.

"Maaf... Taeyeon sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan... Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.." sesal Dokter Donghae.

"Hiks! Arrgghhh! Hiks!" tangisku menjadi. Taeyeon sudah tiada. Tak ada lagi kekasihku yang cantik, pintar, dan mandiri lagi...

Taeyeon, aku mencintaimu...

Kai POV selesai

Author POV

_Keesokan harinya..._

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Taeyeon. Semua orang mengikutinya. Terlihat Kai yang terus menangisi nisan Taeyeon dan mencuiminya.

Sekarang waktu pemakaman selesai. Semua orang sudah pulang, kecuali Tiffany, Sehun, dan Kai.

"Kai, ayo pulang.." ajak Tiffany.

".. Hiks!.." tak ada jawaban dari Kai.

"Kai, ayolah!" ajak Sehun.

"..Hiks!.." masih sama, tak ada jawaban.

"Kai, pulanglah.." ajak sebuah suara yang hanya bisa di dengar Kai, suara Taeyeon.

"Tae-Taeyeon?" ujar Kai parau.

"Aku disini..." ucap Taeyeon yang ternyata ada di balik pohon.

"Taeyeon!" jerit Kai.

"Pulanglah... Mulailah hidup baru, jangan terus tangisi aku... Ini cobaan Kai... Semua akan indah pada waktunya... Aku mencintaimu, Kai.." ujar Taeyeon yang perlahan menghilang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taeyeon... Hiks!" jawab Kai sambil terus menangis. Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri tegap dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo pulang! Aku akan memulai hidup baru tanpa melupakan Taeyeon, seperti katanya! Aku harus semangat!" ujar Kai dan tersenyum semangat, walaupun hatinya sekarang menangis.

"A-ayo!" jawab Tiffany dan Sehun yang sebenarnya masih sangat bingung.

Sebelum pulang, Kai mengecup nisan Taeyeon. "Semua akan indah pada waktunya, aku mencintaimu, Taeyeon..."

Dan mereka-pun pulang bersama. Dan di sisi lain, Taeyeon melihat mereka sambil tersenyum haru.

Semua akan indah pada waktunya...

Aku mencintaimu...

END

Notes :

_Password_ : Kata kunci.

_Seulpeun hajima! No No No! _: Jangan bersedih! No No No! (penggalan lagu A-pink – No No No!)

_Flashback _: Sorot balik (kejadian yang lalu).

RnR , juseyooooooo! ^^ #bhpuing-bhpuingg


End file.
